The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle including a mirror which can be extended from a normal viewing position adjacent the vehicle to an outboard position for improved rearward viewing.
Exterior rearview mirror assemblies are typically used on all motor vehicles. Adjustable or extendable exterior, side-mounted rearview mirrors are also known in the art. Extendable mirrors provide improved rearward viewing, for example, when the vehicle is towing a trailer, camper or other towed item. These mirror assemblies typically incorporate a mounting bracket which extends from an exterior panel of a vehicle. In one prior art example, a rearview mirror is positioned on the mounting bracket and can be extended to an outboard location by loosening a fastener and sliding the mirror is positioned on an extension bracket located on a mounting bracket which can be rotated about a vertical axis to an outboard location for improved viewing.
However, such rearview mirror assemblies have certain problems, particularly with respect to the mounting brackets. These rearview mirror assemblies, especially those incorporating an extended mounting bracket, experience a great deal of vibration during operation of the vehicle. The mount structure used in the prior art mirrors are not able to withstand this vibration and, therefore, display a great deal of shaking in the mirror image during the operation of the vehicle.
Another problem in the prior art is the difficulty an operator experiences is adjusting the rearview mirror between an inboard and outboard position. An operator may only wish to use the outboard position temporarily, and it is important to allow easy and quick movement between the two positions. The prior art has not be able to successfully provide a extendable rearview mirror assembly that is easily moved between inboard and outboard positions and still able to withstand the vibration experienced by such assemblies during operation of the vehicle.